


October 4th, 2016

by IMAgentMI



Series: October Microfic-a-Day Project [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: Agent York learns not to joke about getting old.





	

York sat, watching his teammates walk past on their way out of the Pelican. He attempted to stretch out his left leg, trying not to wince, even knowing no one could see if he did.

The mission had been straightforward, routine even, but their work was never completely safe. He’d been guarding their flank while the team made their way to the extraction point, was the last to vault over a low wall when the grenade went off behind him. It wasn’t close enough to do real damage, but the concussion caught him mid-air. He spun, came down awkwardly on one leg, which buckled in spite of his armour.  He powered through on adrenaline alone to finish the run, arriving not long after his teammates. Since it wasn’t unusual for Freelancers to go quiet and thoughtful after missions, no one took it amiss when he sat down hard in a seat against the wall and stayed there the entire ride.

The mission had other casualties. Wash hovered next to Wyoming, who was holding his arm against his chest. As they reached the back hatch, Wash took off his helmet and looked back at York, scanning up and down as though looking for blood.  “You okay, York?”

“Oh, totally. Totally fine. Don’t mind me. Just getting old.”

“Oh. Okay.” Without looking back, Wash followed Wyoming down the ramp.

“Wait! Dammit Wash, I was just joking!” York made to stand and realized just how stiff his leg had become on the ride back. “Shit. Wash!”

“What’s the matter? Forget your walker?” Not everyone had left. York turned to find Carolina standing in the doorway to the cockpit. Apparently she’d heard his comment to Wash. Her helmet was on, but he could practically hear her eyes twinkling with humour.  “Should I call ahead to the med wing, tell them to prepare their geriatric unit?”

“Ha ha. You know, you’re only younger than me by three months, so careful how much you tease.” 

“Whatever, old man. You should be nicer to  _ me _ . I might help choose your nursing home.” Carolina offered her hand, and York let her help him to his feet. She pulled his arm over her shoulder to take some of his weight.

“Didn't anyone ever tell you to be kind to your elders?”

“Nope!”

Fondly bickering, the two carefully made their way down the ramp and out of the landing bay.


End file.
